Return Home
by C-Unit
Summary: COMPLETE! AU! Gordo confesses his feelings for Lizzie at her wedding to Ethan! Will things end up smoothly, or will the past come back to prevail?
1. Coming Back

DISCLAIMER: I have never owned anything involving Lizzie McGuire at all...so for the love of all that's holy, please don't sue me Disney.

A/N – I'm back! After an extended leave (writer's block, school, a vacation, and the endless complications of love got in the way) I return with a story. It's a very emotional, angsty, dramatic little tale, and I'm quite proud of it. I can see a lot of people hating this story but I personally love it. Please give it a chance and trust me on it.

CHAPTER 1: COMING BACK

The sun beat down on me and humidity hung in the air, thick like fog. Sprinklers whizzed and hummed in the cornfield behind me, and the sounds of nearby children playing in a kiddy pool somewhere only reinforced how hot it was outside.

I stood on the dirt road outside my home, staring at the dilapidated building. It was wooden, old, and in need of a good paint job. A rusting car sat idle in the front lawn, long dead. On the driveway, my dad's beat up blue pickup truck sat idle and clean. About twenty feet to its right, sat our neighbor's house. It was just as decrepit and lonely looking as my house. A swing set was in the front yard and there were various toys scattered about. I just couldn't believe that I was coming back. After six years, I was coming back to these pieces of shit.

It's not like I even wanted to come back at all. I was forced to. I had no money, no friends, and nothing going for me. I had tried being a film director, but that didn't work. It was hard to break into a business like that, and I had failed miserably. The only film credit I could possibly brag about was the assistant director on a late night infomercial for magical makeup creams (that, in all honesty, didn't even work).

I looked all around the houses, and around me. Other than the two houses, there was nothing except for vast, never-ending cornfields. The dirt road I was on went into the distance, nothing visible on the horizon. It was like I had stepped directly into the middle of nowhere. Everything felt like it didn't exist in the real world – secluded and hidden away from anything.

I sighed and picked up my bags, heading towards the screen door of my house. For a brief second I thought of running away, of heading back to Hollywood, but I knew that wasn't possible, so I reluctantly walked up the steps towards the door. I caught a glimpse of some children playing in the neighbor's backyard. I knocked on the wooden part of the screen door and waited.

My father walked up to the door, his middle-aged frame distorted by the screen. He looked older, and a little pale. Wrinkles were lining his face and he looked really sad. He perked up when he saw me, however.

Opening the screen door, he gave me a once over and smiled.

"David? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me" I said, nodding. My dad looked in my hands and saw me holding the luggage.

"Have you come to stay for a bit, then?" he asked. He knew the answer, but when someone shows up at your door unexpectedly after six years away, you just had to make certain.

"Yeah. For a while, actually" I finally answered. My dad nodded his head in acceptance and moved to the side to let me in the house.

I stepped into the house and looked around. Everything was exactly the way I remembered it. The living room was still as cluttered, and the kitchen seemed old and kitschy. The small hallway that led to my room and my dad's room still had the hole in the wall from where I had punched it in a fit of anger years ago. It seemed strange, but I thought something like that would have been fixed years ago.

"The hole's still in the wall I see" I mentioned casually, grasping for conversation. Taking in everything that I had left behind was disconcerting and was making me feel strange and out of place.

"Well...your mother used to take care of house stuff like that, but since she passed away..." my dad quietly trailed off. I felt a brief flash of grief, but pushed it away. I took a few more steps into the house and took it all in. It felt kind of weird to see that nothing had changed at all.

"Just make yourself at home" piped up Dad. I nodded. After pausing a little bit, Dad asked, "Are you busy later?"

"No. I don't think so." I looked at him and he was looking at his shoes, obviously uncomfortable.

"Then, do you maybe want to watch some football later? Tennessee State are playing Texas later today." I looked at him and nodded.

"Sounds good." To be truthful, I hated watching sports on TV, but I actually wanted to spend some time with my dad. My dad smiled and looked at me, coming in closer to give a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"Alright. I have to go to the hardware store. See you later" said Dad. He went and put his shoes on and left out the front door. I stood in the middle of the living room and heard the sound of our old pickup truck leave the driveway and drive down the dirt road to wherever the hardware store was.

After looking around my house for a little while I went to my room and sat on my bed. My old wallpaper, posters, trophies, and knick-knacks sat in my room, a fine layer of dust on them. Nothing had moved. Nothing had changed. It was like I had stepped into some horrible time warp that there was no escape from.

And in the end, I didn't know how to feel about that.


	2. Grown Up Sort Of

DISCLAIMER: Lizzie McGuire is owned by the Disney Corporation. Soon, we'll all be owned by the Disney Corporation.

CHAPTER 2: GROWN UP...SORT OF

I put all my clothes away into my old dresser drawers and suddenly found myself with nothing to do. Although it was ridiculously hot outside, I felt compelled to take a look around the front yard of my house.

When I got outside, I watched the cornfields for a little while. The earlier sounds of children playing had disappeared, and there was a slight breeze in the air. Puffy white clouds slowly floated in the too-blue sky. Everything was calm, in an eerie sort of way. I was immediately taken back to my childhood, when perfect little moments like these would pop up on a regular basis. Being in Hollywood, under the smog and stink all the time, made me really appreciate the simple things in life – things like a beautiful day.

I shook my head to remove the nostalgic cobwebs from my brain and went over to inspect the rusting car on my front lawn. I instantly recognized it as my mom's old car. Dad had stopped driving it a long time ago, when he discovered a pair of her earrings in the glove compartment one day. He just sat in the car all day with the earrings in his hand and when you're a kid that worries the hell out of you.

The red paint on the car had become faded, things were being eaten away from decay, and there was a strange smell emanating from it, but other than that, there was nothing too horribly disgusting about the thing. I actually smiled at the hunk of junk. Every Sunday when the weather was good, my mom would take me for a ride in the car, and it usually ended in me getting an ice cream.

I popped open the hood of the car and looked inside. A family of possums had left a nest inside, and many of the parts and wires had been eaten through. The toxic smell of gasoline and oil filled the air, signifying a leak of some kind. It looked a lot worse than it actually was, and I was glad. With a little work, I would be able to fix it up and have my own car. I decided to do it, just because it was something to do.

I stopped leaning over the inside and shut the hood with a slam, mentally going over the parts I would have to buy and how long I thought the maintenance would take. Before I was to examine the interior of the car, I heard a voice behind me.

"Gordo? Is that you?" I turned around and saw a short, curvy blond standing near our neighbor's house. She was wearing denim shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and she stood aloof, seemingly not knowing what to do with herself. My mind whirled. On one hand, she was incredibly attractive and my hormones instantly raged, but on the other, I felt as if I should know her and I thought hard at putting her face to a name.

"Uh, hey. Yeah, it's me" I awkwardly said. I could have slapped my forehead in anguish but I was too busy trying to remember. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as I gazed at her.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she giggled. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Sorry...I haven't the faintest idea" I truthfully spouted. She laughed and then went into an exaggerated tirade.

"Come on! It's me, Lizzie!" she exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest.

Oh my God. How could I forget? Here was my childhood friend, standing right in front of me. The girl I had spent every day for 15 years with, right there! My favorite next door neighbor! She had certainly changed. She was certainly more curvy, more elegant, and had longer hair since I had last seen her.

"Oh wow! I'm so sorry! It's just that you've changed so much!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and we embraced in a tight hug.

"How's it going?" I asked as we let go of each other.

"Can't really complain. Mom spewed out a few more kids; dad's same as ever, I guess." I nodded.

"I saw them playing in the kiddy pool over there" I pointed out. She nodded. "Are they as horrible as Matt?" I asked, chuckling. She smiled at the thought of her rambunctious little brother.

"Nah, not even close. Matt straightened out though. Joined the army" she added. I nodded. "How about you?" she asked, hitting me in the chest playfully. "How's everyone's favorite movie director?"

I rolled my eyes jokingly to hide the sting of anguish I felt. I didn't want to tell her how much of a failure I was.

"I'm okay, I guess. Came back to clear my head...breathe some fresh air." She smiled and looked at the sky.

"It really is a beautiful day out, isn't it?" she asked. I said "mmm-hmm" and looked up too.

"So, what's been happening around here lately?" I asked Lizzie as we moved to my front porch and sat down next to each other.

"Oh not much. You know, the usual" she coyly answered.

"Ever go to State U?" I asked. The last time I saw Lizzie that was the one place she really wanted to go after high school.

"Nah. I sort of gave up on that. I got a job at Wood's Mart. You know where it is?" she asked. My stomach sank. Instead of going to university like she wanted to, she worked at the convenience store I saw when the bus into town got off the highway.

"Yeah..." I answered, but I decided to change the subject. "I guess I should look for a job, eh?"

"I guess that means you're going to be here a while" said Lizzie.

"Looks like it." There was silence for a little while clouds floated above us.

"So, what was Hollywood like?" she asked me.

"Crowded" was my one word answer. I really didn't want to talk about it, and I think she got that impression.

"Oh well, you're back now, and that's what matters" she said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course. I missed you. You never called me..." she trailed off. I felt despair well up inside of me. I knew she'd bring that up.

"I'm sorry. I never called anyone. Don't take it personally." There was a few seconds of silence.

"Why didn't you call? I would have really liked it." I hung my head.

"I don't know. I needed to get away from here – you knew that - and calling you would only mean that I was going back. That I was giving up on trying starting a new life for myself." More silence.

"Is that why you're back? Because you decided to give up?" I sighed and hung my head.

"I guess so" I meekly replied. She put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me in a hug-like fashion.

"Either way, it's good to have you back, Gordo. Even if Hollywood didn't treat you right, we will here, so look up and don't sulk around. Things were boring without you here." She warmly smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks." She always knew how to cheer me up. She hadn't changed at all since we last saw each other.

"Look, I gotta go" she said, standing up. "But, we're having a barbeque in our backyard tomorrow. I hope you'll show up." She waved goodbye and walked the twenty feet into her house. I was left to look at the slowly passing clouds in the sky, contemplating my new life – the one that felt exactly like my old life.


	3. Barbeque

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit! Disney is Lizzie Maguire's sole keeper.

CHAPTER 3: BARBEQUE

I woke up early in the morning. The bright sun was shining through my window. I lay in my bed not moving. I didn't feel any motivation to do anything. I knew I needed to go out and find a job as soon as possible, but it just wasn't happening. I used to be so inspired, especially as a teenager, but ever since I moved to California, the life had been sapped out of me.

I watched the dust dance in the sunlight a little bit longer, until I finally pushed myself up out of my bed and went to the shower. As I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom I could hear my dad messing around in the kitchen. He was quietly singing a song he used to sing my mom when she was still alive. I felt another pang of depression that I needed to force down as I stepped into the shower.

As the warm water ran down my skin and cleaned me off from the night before, I couldn't help but feel like crap. THIS is what my life had boiled down to. I had so much potential, but that was all wasted now. I was in the middle of nowhere, doing nothing with my life. This isn't what I wanted.

I hated to feel like this. I was doing alright, otherwise. I still had my health, and I was finally seeing my dad, and Lizzie was back in my life. So I guess everything wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I just wish I felt SOMETHING.

I got dropped off by my dad in the center of town. It consisted of the courthouse, the police station, a supermarket, the hardware store, and the school. Everything looked like it was built in colonial times. There weren't that many people around. They were all in work or in school.

It was more humid than yesterday and in a matter of minutes I was soaked in sweat. Everyone else seemed to be used to it but I was dying. It must have been affecting my performance as a job interviewee because no one would take me. Everyone I went to remembered who I was or was friends with my dad, but they still couldn't give me a job. There's not a lot of room for people in a small town unless they're farmers or street sweepers.

I finished off the town square without even a whiff of anything closely resembling a job. I walked down the main road that leads to the highway for a while, not really thinking. There was a good breeze going as I walked the more open land. I felt good and my sweat dried up in a matter of minutes. I felt really comfortable as I past endless fields until I saw a small building located at the side of the road. It was a car repair shop and gas station that served people who broke down on the highway and needed help. It was even called "Helping Hands Station".

I entered it and a bell against the door chimed quaintly. "New car" smell wafted throughout the building and everything seemed sterile. There was a counter with a cash register at the end, various car parts on the wall behind the counter, a small waiting area consisting of two seats, and a door that lead to the main garage section.

There was no one around so I walked up to cash register. There was a bell so I rang it.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right there!" called out a voice from the garage. It sounded oddly familiar, but I decided to wait for the person to show up before I stressed my mind on who it was too much.

Another bell chimed and the door to the garage opened. A chubby guy about my age and height entered the waiting room. He had grease and dirt over his hands and was wearing typical blue mechanic's outfit and a football hat.

He got behind the counter and stopped dead in his tracks when he faced me. He had a wide-eyed expression on his face, like he had seen a ghost.

"Holy shit!" he said. I cracked a crooked smile. I knew who this was.

"Right back at you man" I commented.

"David Gordon! I haven't seen you since high school! Holy..." he said, exasperated. He put his hand to his forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"What's going on, Larry?" I asked, shaking his hand. Larry Tudgeman had been a good friend in high school and was only second to Lizzie back in those days. He hadn't changed too much – he had the same figure but had definitely grown into it. He didn't seem so kooky or dorky anymore, just more grownup.

"Not much man, not much. Nothing ever happens around here anyway...so what about you, Mr. Hollywood? Get any fine directing roles while you were out west?" he asked.

"Ah, nah, I didn't. That's why I'm back here, I guess." For once, I didn't feel glum saying that. I was too happy to see Larry to really care about how badly I had failed in Los Angeles.

"That's too bad" Larry said, patting me on the arm.

"What about you? Last time I heard you wanted to go to Berkeley. What happened with that?" I asked. Larry shook his head.

"Not enough cash, man, not enough cash at all. So I took over the business when my dad died and I've been here ever since." I nodded as he waved his arm around the shop.

"Say..." I started to hint, "You wouldn't have any open positions for me? I need a job pretty badly..." I started. He grinned widely.

"Sure thing man, anything for you Gordo, anything!" he said. I smiled.

"Aw, thanks a lot man, this means a lot to me."

"No problem at all. You start Monday morning at eight, alright?" Larry assured.

"Got it, boss." I chuckled and shook his hand. It looked like things were falling into place.

I got home around four o'clock and the McGuires were already setting up the barbeque. There were yelps from the kids and the sound of a barbeque being tested filled the air as I walked into the house. My dad was sitting in his armchair watching another football game. I plopped down near him and spread out across the couch.

"How'd the job hunt go?" he asked, looking at the TV.

"Good. I got a job at the car shop near the highway" I answered, looking at the TV myself.

"Larry Tudgeman's shop?"

"Yeah, I start on Monday. It pays decent enough if you don't charge me rent." He chuckled.

"I would never do that, you know that" he answered.

"I know, it was just a joke, dad." We watched the game in silence. Every now and then a loud noise from the barbeque preparations would filter through the walls.

"When's the barbeque?" I asked.

"About six, I think. I'm not too sure though. They'll come and get us when it's ready anyway."

They did come and get us, pretty much as soon as the sun started to set and the temperature began to cool down. There were already a few people in the backyard, mingling and talking. I recognized them as my classmates from high school or as people I had bumped into in town earlier in the day. I suddenly felt very nervous. They were going to want to talk to me about stuff I certainly didn't want to mention.

The McGuire backyard was certainly something to behold though. Lights had been strung up around the edge of the property, and there was a nice spread of food on a huge table near the farthest end of the backyard. Mr. McGuire and my dad gossiped over the barbeque with a beer in their hands. Soft music only the parents would recognize played through a stereo somewhere. With the sun setting and turning the sky pink, it felt just like home. I appreciated that.

I went over to the table of food, grabbed a paper plate, and picked out sausages, buns, and anything else I could get in my hands that looked good. I had lived on fast food and take out dinners my whole time in L.A. and I was grateful for everything that even tasted remotely good and home-cooked.

I guess I had been feeling like that a lot lately. At first I was apprehensive and downright pissed off that I had to come back, but now that I was back it wasn't that bad at all. I loved my dad and Lizzie was still around so...

"David Gordon?" asked a voice next to me. I was daydreaming at the food table, and the voice interrupted whatever I was thinking about. I turned around and recognized the guy almost immediately. He had gotten taller and lankier but he looked almost exactly the same.

"Lanny?" I asked. Lanny was Matt's one serious friend a long time ago. While Matt was always talking and energetic – to the point of annoyance – Lanny didn't say a word and was laid back like no tomorrow.

"Yeah man, how's it going?" he asked and we shook hands. We exchanged pleasantries and it felt good.

"It's going okay, I guess. Nothing I can really complain about. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well, my job's really taking off, so I'm happy about that." I cocked my head at him.

"Where do you work?" I asked, interested. This kid never seemed to do much of anything with life, so what kind of job would he be able to get?

"I'm a motivational speaker, you know, for kids and shit at schools. I go around and talk for a few hours in front of all them about how to achieve things in life." I was blown away, but before I could ask him more, another voice came from behind.

"Gordo?" asked Lizzie. I excused myself from Lanny and turned around. She was wearing a camouflage t-shirt and beige shorts. She looked relaxed and seemed pleased to see me.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, smiling.

"Not much at all, just got off work, pretty much. That's a mighty big plate you got there" she mentioned, pointing at the stack of food I had crammed onto the paper plate I was holding. I grinned.

"What can I say? Home cooking! I missed it." There was a slight lull in conversation.

"Well, let me grab my food" she said, brushing past me.

Lizzie and I sat on the edge of the steps that lead to the back door of her home. Things were dark now, the sun having set a few minutes earlier. The lights that were hung around the perimeter of the backyard cast a soft glow on all the guests. The kids were in bed, some adults were dancing, and there was the sound of merry conversation all around.

Lizzie had just finished her fifth hotdog and was moving onto her fries. She still had the appetite that she used to.

"So, what's it like working at Wood's Mart?" I asked her, biting into my own hotdog. She just rolled her eyes.

"So stupid. We get all these tourists that just complain and bicker because they've been trapped in the car all day" she said, a little annoyed.

"That sucks" I added, trying to be supportive.

"It's a life, I guess. It's decent pay for what it is."

"Mmm-hmm."

"So," she started, pausing, "Did you ever have a girlfriend while you were in L.A.?" She was so obviously interested it made me sick. She always wanted to know who I was going out with.

"Every now and then, yeah. It just seemed like every girl I would go out would be like your typical 'Hollywood Girl'. Once they found out I was a director – of sorts – they would latch on and keep telling me they wanted to be in one of movies. Either that or they'd just be kind of slutty. They acted just like children." It was at that Lizzie shot up.

"That reminds me!" she exclaimed, reaching out her hand for me to take it. She stood above me, grinning.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrow cocked.

"It's your present!"

"My present?" Lizzie rolled her eyes at my reluctance to stand up.

"Your Welcome Home Gift Of Pure Excellence!" With exuberance like that, it was hard not to resist. I took her hand and stood up. We headed towards her driveway by going around the house and leapt into her car, a beat up Chevy Cavalier that had seen better days.

When we were kids, Lizzie and I found the perfect place to hideaway and play. It was about an hours walk away from our houses, and no one knew about it but us. There was a marsh-forest-thing and we were just messing around in it when we found this amazing clearing. The area couldn't have been bigger than the center of town but it was still beautiful. The only thing that stood in the middle of the clearing was a huge tree, where we built a tree fort. Next to the tree was a wide stream that ended in a pool a little bit behind the towering oak. There were so many amazing childhood memories that had happened there, I couldn't even describe.

Lizzie took me to this spot as my "present", and it was by far the best present I ever got. Lizzie and I stood at the edge of the clearing, scooping out the scene. It was dead quiet except for the sound of the stream, and there was faint moonlight pouring down on us. Hundreds of fireflies danced around the stream and the tree, giving a magical feeling to the place. I was in awe.

"Race ya!" I yelled, running towards the tree, laughing. Lizzie started to run too and trailed behind my head start by a little bit. I made it to the tree first, and started to climb it. I hadn't forgotten how to do it at all.

I made it into the main room of the treehouse – where I had to duck and crouch because I had grown so tall - after a steady climb and immediately stepped out onto the balcony. It overlooked the pool of water behind the oak and you could barely make out the town on a good day.

Lizzie caught up to me and stood next to me. We both caught our breath a little bit but then we just started laughing.

"This is just...wow" was all I could say.

"I know" said Lizzie, shaking her head. There was silence and I looked at Lizzie. Her eyes were alight with wonder and happiness and she was grinning. She was always so beautiful, but I guess I was just noticing it now. She looked so pretty under the light that I just wanted to hug her tight, like we used to on this same balcony.

I turned back to looking at the pool and the fireflies. I could feel that Lizzie was now looking at me. I wondered if she was getting the same vibes I was.

"Pretty cool, eh?" she asked.

"You know it. This is awesome. I totally forgot about this place."

"You seemed to do that a lot."

"What?" I asked.

"Forget about things." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I guess being a pompous Hollywood jackass does that to you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," I said, defeated. "It's just hard, you know?"

"Yeah..." There was silence. I looked at Lizzie and that worried look had come over her face. The one she got whenever she was thinking about something or an issue was bothering her.

"What's up?" I asked her. She snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the moment together." She held my hand and warmth spread throughout my heart and body. It was just like the old days, when we'd just hold hands under the moonlight waiting for something – anything – to happen.

"This makes me happy" I casually said. Lizzie grinned.

"This makes me happy too." She rested her head on my shoulder and we watched the fireflies as they danced in the air, little stars in our own private heaven.


	4. Times Change

DISCLAIMER: As Hilary Duff gets hotter and hotter with each passing second, I get further and further away from owning Disney's Lizzie McGuire franchise.

CHAPTER 4: TIMES CHANGE

Lizzie and I had stayed at the balcony until well past midnight and when we decided to come back I felt kind of strange. I didn't know where I stood with Lizzie. Were we dating? Were we just "seeing each other"? Are we only friends? I had no idea.

It's not like I had kissed her or had done anything with her at all, but the whole thing just seemed so intimate. It was hard to ignore what had happened, and it just felt really strange. I had fallen head over heels for her, just like I had before.

When I was a kid I always loved Lizzie. I always thought that we were meant to be together and that everything would be okay in the end if I just waited it out. But over time, I got sick of the town and sick of her always pining over Ethan Craft, the resident jock. I left without saying goodbye and over time, I forgot how I felt about her. I was too busy trying to find work in L.A. and I thought I'd never go back.

But that wasn't the case anymore. Now that I had returned to town, I had that familiar feeling in my stomach – those anxious butterflies I always got when she was around or when I thought about her. I loved Lizzie, that wouldn't change. Thinking about her made me think of the happy times we shared as children, and I couldn't give that up. I wanted to go back to the way things were – with the notable exception of having Lizzie and I start dating.

I showered and went through my daily routine, but my mind was totally on other things. This whole business with Lizzie was just bugging me to death, so I decided to do something about it.

I took my dad's car and drove to Wood's Mart. The day was hot and the sky was a pure blue – no clouds in the sky whatsoever. It was really nice out so I took a detour, going past some houses and endless fields. It was strange, but normally this kind of thing would bore me to death growing up. Now, it wasn't really a bother anymore.

When I was a teenager, everyone was going nowhere fast and I hated it with every fiber of my being. Now that I had come home and gotten some perspective out in the "real" world, was I starting to believe I was worth nothing? Was I starting to fit in with people I used to call losers – was I turning into the enemy? It hurt my head just trying to come up with any semblance of a thought concerning that subject.

When I finally decided to stop stalling and visit Wood's Mart, I took a little trip on the highway, got off the exit and drove into the parking lot.

Wood's Mart was a lot more rundown than when I first remembered it and there were certainly more teenagers hanging around and less cars in the parking lot, but other than that, it hadn't changed. The old posters advertising special deals that never were really deals hung in the window, faded and yellow. Compared to the beauty of last night, the shock of seeing broken glass, pot-smoking delinquents, and dirt everywhere kind of put me off.

I walked inside the store, opening the door. There was a little bell that chimed when I entered and I had to smile. There always seemed to be a bell on some door somewhere, whether it was the diner, Larry's car shop, or here.

The inside of the store was much better kept. The shelves and floors were spotless and nothing just lay about. It almost sparkled in the sunlight just because it was so nicely done. Lizzie used to be so untidy, but I guess her job was actually taken seriously.

The store was basically empty and I looked around for Lizzie. She wasn't anywhere that I could see, and I was disappointed. I remember her telling me she was working today, so where was she?

I was about to give up, when I heard a loud creak and a giggle come from the back of the store. The giggle was definitely Lizzie's, so I went to investigate where she was. I got to the back but I couldn't see anyone. I wasn't really in the mood for a game if Lizzie was messing around with me, so I was starting to get a little ticked off. I turned to my right and noticed that the stock room door was opened a little, and there was a dim light coming from inside the room. I grinned, and headed towards the door.

I leant my body forward and peeked in through the door, being as silent as possible. My eyes adjusted to the light and suddenly, I just didn't want to be at the store anymore.

I recognized him almost right away. The tanned skin, the tall height, that goofy grin – it was Ethan Craft.

And he was kissing Lizzie.

Lizzie and Ethan were cuddling and kissing in the back stockroom and I could only watch in strange fascination as the two made out under the dim bulb of light. I felt shattered. One minute Lizzie and I are having a serious, personal moment in our childhood hangout and now she's sucking face with Ethan. I was so jealous I felt like my green glow could be seen by the whole world.

I rushed home, my head a blank slate after what I had seen. I felt like I should have been screaming but logic prevailed (as it usually does when I think about things) and I assumed that Lizzie and I were just going to be friends forever. Last night was special to her, and I was special to her, but just not in that way. I figured I could get over that.

When I got home my dad was waiting for me in front of the TV, watching another football game. I again plopped on the couch as he sat in his armchair and we aimlessly watched the TV together. It was starting to become a habit between us and I was enjoying it. Anything to keep me busy, anything to keep my mind off Lizzie.

"Where did you go?" Dad asked me.

"Wood's Mart" I replied.

"To see Lizzie?"

"Yep."

"What's new with her?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked my father. I grinned a little at how stupid the situation was.

"She was making out with Ethan Craft in the stock room, I just thought I'd leave them alone." My dad just made a sound signaling that he knew the situation. But my curiosity was piqued and I needed to know some things.

"Are they going out or something?" I asked, referring to Lizzie and Ethan.

"Oh yeah, for about a year, I think" replied father. My stomach sank again, but I didn't want it to.

"What's Ethan up to these days, anyways?" If he was like anyone else in this town, he was just a clerk at the hardware store or he was a janitor at the school.

"Oh, he's doing really well for himself, I think. He runs that steakhouse off of Rural Route 9 - you know which one I'm talking about? The Craft Steak Emporium? Anyways, it's been getting a lot of business lately and it won a couple of awards and stuff like that. He's a good kid – everyone thinks so." My dad just went back to watching the game, as if it was old news.

I just went to bed, a sad feeling in my heart. Even though I really wanted to just be friends with Lizzie, I couldn't escape the thought that maybe, just maybe, we could be more.


	5. Dinner Out

DISCLAIMER: Lizzie McGuire and all things related to her are property of the Disney Corporation. That is all.

CHAPTER 5: DINNER OUT

It had been a couple of weeks since I caught Lizzie and Ethan having their grope-fest in the stock room of Wood's Mart and things were going smoothly. I had gotten pretty good at my job, and my father and I were getting along better than we ever did. I would hang out with Lizzie on a regular basis but never with her and Ethan together. She wouldn't really mention him either, unless it was in passing. I guess she had gotten used to dating him and it didn't occur to her that every now and then something new would have to be explained to me.

It felt a little strange to be back, but I knew it would take more than two weeks to get used to being back home.

I was basically heading out the door of work, after a long day, when Larry stopped me at the door.

"Whoa, hold up there, Gordo!" he said, jogging up to me with an envelope in his hand. "You almost forgot your pay, man!" He smiled and handed me the envelope.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me" I said, a little more than somber. I shook his hand firmly and thanked him again.

"Whoa, Gordo, don't get so serious on me here" Larry said, patting me on the shoulder. I slumped into a chair that was next to the door.

"I dunno, man. It just feels weird" I said, staring at the paycheck in my hand. He looked down at me, concerned.

"How so?" he asked.

"I...I just left, you know? I barely said goodbye to anyone and treated people like garbage before going away. I get to L.A. and I have to fight for every penny I earned, and now...I come back to the people I threw away so long ago, and they want to treat me well. It's just...it's hard to swallow how nice everyone is to me." There was silence after my little speech. Larry patted me on the shoulder and I just stared at my hands.

"Come on, man. I'm taking you out for a drink." I looked at Larry and he just smiled.

We got into our cars and drove to Rustic Joe's, a dive of a bar near the car shop. There were motorcycles and big guys everywhere, and I felt a little intimidated. When I was a kid this was one of the two or three places my mom told me I definitely wasn't allowed to go. They all knew who Larry was, however, and were all really friendly to me. They said that "anyone who's Larry's friend is our friend".

Even though I was surrounded by these bikers in a shit bar in the middle of nowhere, I actually felt like I fit in. And it was nice.

When I got home the sun was setting, and again, my dad was parked in front of the TV on his armchair. I stood in front of the TV.

"What is it David?" he asked, knowing that this was my way of getting his attention.

"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Well, I got my check today and I was wondering if maybe I could treat you, you know?" I asked sheepishly. It had been Larry's idea at the bar and it seemed like a good one.

"Are you serious?" asked Dad. I had never treated him before.

"Of course I am. Your pick of place, anything you want at all." He thought for a second.

"Well, since we were talking about it the other day, I thought we could go to The Craft Steak Emporium. I haven't been there in a while and you haven't been there yet at all and it's a nice place to go. How about it?" my dad asked.

I sure as hell didn't want to go there, the memory of Lizzie and him in their sexy embrace still fresh in my mind, but he was my father, and he wanted to actually go somewhere with me. How could I resist?

"Let me go change first, okay?" I said, smiling.

The Craft Steak Emporium was a lot classier than I thought it would be. Knowing Ethan, I thought it would be an all-you-can-eat-pig-out-fest that served beef by the bucket load but I was way off the bat.

Dim lights and candles illuminated tables that were set with fine silverware and white tablecloths. There were paintings by Van Gogh and Rembrandt on the wall and there was even classical music coming from the intercoms in the ceilings. It was quiet and elegant – two things I never expected from Ethan Craft. I was very impressed at the class and the overall swank the place had.

My dad and I were seated by a REALLY pregnant waitress who I recognized as Kate Saunders from high school. There was the strong smell of cooking meat coming from the nearby kitchen and I smiled, anticipating what was sure to be a great meal.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're back?" my dad asked before taking bite of his filet mignon. It had been kind of quiet as we ate our food, so I guess he was grasping for conversation.

"That whole filmmaker thing didn't work out" I said, passively.

"I don't know why, you were pretty good at those movies" said Dad.

"Thanks" I said, a little ticked off.

"I know I didn't really say that when you were a kid..." he started.

"You said I was pretty much bullshit" I stated. I didn't want to start a fight but if I had to, I would.

"...but you were good. You really were. And I'm sorry for never saying that." I looked at my food. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"I'm sorry too, Dad." Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. Right?

"For what, son?" I looked at my dad and he just continued to eat his steak, glancing at me.

"For treating you – for treating everyone – like garbage those months before I left."

"It's not a big deal..."

"It is. I realize now that this is my home, and that you were all important to me." There was more silence. I know we didn't say it, and as corny as it seems, there was an understanding now between my father and I.

"David Gordon?" asked a deep voice from next to me. I turned and looked at Ethan Craft who was standing a few meters away from our table.

"How's it going Ethan?" I asked, forcing out a smile.

"It's good man, it's really good! How about you? I heard you were back, but wow, it's been a while!" He sauntered over to the table and gave me a handshake.

"I'm doing alright. Great place you have here" I said, motioning all around me at the restaurant.

"It's nothing, man, nothing at all. Hey! Do you want a tour of the joint?" he asked. I looked at my dad. I didn't really want to leave Dad alone at our dinner, but I kind of wanted to see what kind of mini-empire Ethan had built for himself. My dad just nodded and I got up from my seat to take a look at the restaurant.

We went throughout the kitchen, shipping area, bathrooms, and anywhere else, taking a look at the place. Everywhere we went Ethan bumped into a friend of his or met someone who wanted to congratulate him on his success. It was a little stressful having to tag along with him, but once we got to his office and sat down, everything was okay.

His office was just above the restaurant and was simple enough, with a few seats, a desk, a file cabinet, and white walls. There was a fridge in the corner and when I sat down he pulled two glasses and a couple of drinks for the both of us. He plopped down in front of me, across the desk and sighed.

"Man, what a day. What a day!" he said. I just nodded my head in agreement. After the tour, I could understand where he was coming from – it was exhausting work to be him. After some small talk asking about where I had been and what I had been doing there was a little bit of silence. I didn't know what to say so I just looked at the drink in my hand. I felt like crap because I had seen him with Lizzie and I didn't want to be jealous, even though I was pretty much green with envy with every passing sentence he said. Not just for his closeness with Lizzie, but with his whole entire life.

"Dude, can I ask you a question?" Ethan asked quietly, snapping me out of my jealous thoughts.

"Go right ahead." I hoped it wouldn't be too personal.

"You know that Lizzie and I have been going out for a while, right?" he asked.

"My dad told me."

"And, you've known her since she was a kid and stuff too, right?" I nodded. He quietly and humbly pulled out a small box and opened it.

"Do you think she'll like this?" he asked. I looked at the box contents and I just had no idea what to say.

There was a wedding ring, with a gold band and with about a hundred small studded diamonds all around it. It was absolutely beautiful and I knew Lizzie would love it. I, on the other hand, was screaming inside. This guy was always wanted in high school and now he's getting the dream girl? I was back in town as nothing and Ethan was on his way out of here by looks of it?

Life sucks.

"It's great. She'll definitely, definitely go for that" I said, the green of jealousy coursing through my veins.


	6. Proposal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie McGuire anything! It's Disney's stuff! Although, I just saw the movie and I have to say if a strange Italian guy told me he was a pop star and wanted to hang with me I'd probably kick his ass or call him a liar, rather than join him for frolics throughout Rome. But that's just me.

CHAPTER 6: PROPOSAL

I really tried to let things not get to me, as I stood in the middle of this party. I had a "case of the jealousies" towards Ethan and I just couldn't help it. Here everyone was, in MY living room, at MY FAMILY'S party, and still, Ethan managed on being the life of the whole thing – hamming it up, having a great time, telling great jokes.

I had always been a little jealous of him in high school, to be honest. He was on the football team, dated all the great girls, and got along with everyone. I always told myself that I would turn out better than him after high school and that he would be nothing when he grew up but I was wrong. I had tried, and failed, and I was left with nothing. I had started to get used to it but Ethan basically rubbed it in my face (unintentionally, I know, I know) that he had a better life than I did. And that hurt a lot.

It didn't help that Lizzie was draped over his arm all the time. I really thought that we had something special between us, even as kids, but I guess that was never to be. It was weird to think that all the things you assumed were normal weren't the same anymore – that any expectations I had about who people were had just been thrown away and replaced with an empty shell of what once was.

Maybe I just thought Lizzie was beautiful and great and special and nice and the thing I wanted in the whole world that would make me feel better about being a failure and I loved her for it.

The party in question was a birthday party for one of Lizzie's sisters. I couldn't remember what her name was but it was definitely her fifteenth birthday and practically the whole town had been crammed into our house to surprise her. Streamers and banners hung about the living room, kitchen, and bathroom and more music played in the stereo. The adults stood about gossiping, the kids ran around, food was eaten, drinks were consumed, and it just seemed like any other party the town threw to celebrate a birthday. I always hated these things as a kid and I didn't feel any different about them now. The only difference now was that my mom wasn't around to keep me company or to at least make the party more bearable.

Lanny strolled up to me and handed me a drink. We had become impromptu friends since bumping into each other at the other party and a lot of the time Larry, him, and I would hang out at Rustic Joe's for a drink or two.

"What's going on, man?" he asked.

"Not much at all, how about you?" I asked back.

"I got a letter from Matt today" he said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"How's the army treating him?"

"He's thinking about going AWOL, I think" said Lanny. I scoffed.

"It was his choice to go the army in the first place."

"Not really. Parents made him do it, I think." I contemplated this.

"Tell him to stick it through, that everything will be okay if he just tries." Lanny grinned at that.

"Coming from the guy who came back home cause trying wasn't good enough?" I knew he was joking but I wanted to throttle his little neck. I just coughed out a fake laugh and took a sip of my drink.

Before my anger could boil any degree higher, the tinkling sound of a fork being hit against glass was heard. I turned in its direction to look at Ethan, who had a big, stupid grin on his face.

"I have an announcement to make, everyone!" he called out, making sure that everyone was quiet and turned in his direction.

"As you probably know, Lizzie and me have been dating for quite a while, and we're both in love with each other very much" he said. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Anyways, since we've been together for so long, I thought I should give this a try." Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen.

Ethan got down on one knee, in front of Lizzie – in front of everyone – and looked up at Lizzie. Practically everyone in the whole room gasped. Lizzie just put her hand up to her chest and trembled.

"Lizzie, will you marry me?" asked Ethan, a tear welling up in his eye. Even more people gasped. It was like the whole world depended on his answer. Everyone – myself included – just watched as things unfolded in front of us, waiting for an answer that seemed to take forever to come.

For the other partygoers it was like watching something tremendously important happen. A baby's birth, a sunrise, the growth of a plant, and this little marriage proposal – it was just one of those things you HAD to see before you died and it was going to be the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

For me, it was like watching a slow-motion car wreck. The whole world was being demolished in the most disgusting way and I just couldn't look away. Sound had become muffled and I felt my whole body sink. I thought I wanted to die.

Lizzie nodded her head and grinned.

"Of course I'll marry you!" she said, bending over to hug Ethan. The whole crowd cheered and started shouting their congratulations. It was the most overly saccharine moment anyone could have hoped for, and I felt terrible for Lizzie's sister. Her amazing birthday party would forever be overshadowed by this proposal. I could suddenly relate to the feeling of rejection and lack of attention that girl would get.

I was feeling too tense to stay at the party any longer so I walked out onto my front yard. The dilapidated car still sat there, unmoved and untouched since I last laid eyes on it.

I went into the garage and grabbed all the tools I could get my hands on. I carried them over to the car and threw them on the ground. I grabbed a portable light and aimed it at the car. I opened the hood and just started to work on whatever struck my fancy. I was feeling so stressed and I needed to alleviate it somehow. Plus, I was near the party so no one in the town could call me a spoil sport for leaving.

Plus, it was about time something from long ago got better before it got any worse. I was just fixing up the car to make it seem like something in my life had improved over time.

It was about four in the morning before I had finished with the car and I had made a world of difference. It was actually working now and it was finally clean. I was exhausted and hadn't even realized that all the party guests had left already, but I was able to crack a smile. I actually felt good, even if for just a fleeting moment.


	7. Backdrifting

DISCLAIMER: I like Lizzie McGuire, but Disney loves her more. Cause they own her, not me. Get it?

CHAPTER 7: BACKDRIFTING

For the next little while, I avoided everyone. I didn't want to talk about the wedding, I didn't want to have anything to do with the wedding, and there was no way I wanted to see Ethan at any point. I know it sounds selfish and terrible, but I felt like he had taken everything I had deserved and that I was just a big, resounding flop on the landscape of this stupid hick town.

It was hard not to catch passing comments or glimpses of the wedding. The town was abuzz with the news of what had happened and customers who came in would gossip about the ceremony to Larry at the front counter. Stores would have banners congratulating Lizzie and Ethan posted in their front windows. There was an underlying excitement about the event, which was pretty strange to me.

I was working hard on a car that had an engine failure when I heard the ding of the bell at the door and Larry shout "hello!" at the customer in an excited manner. When the customer answered back I recognized who it was almost immediately. I dug deeper into the car, wanting to disappear.

The door to the garage opened and in came Ethan, full of swagger and smiles. He strolled up to me and patted me on the back.

"David! How's it going?" he asked. I got out from the hood of the car and smiled at him.

"It's alright man, how about you?" I asked.

"Good, good." There was silence for a few seconds.

"So, how's the wedding coming along?" I asked.

"That's what I came here for, actually" he said.

"You need a car or something?" I asked, a little more than uncomfortable.

"No way man, no way. I've got to ask you a favor, actually."

"Go ahead." I wasn't too enthused about this favor, but I guess I had to be nice. Ethan just looked a little more nervous and looked at his feet.

"Lizzie wanted me to…since you were her best friend as kids…and you know me pretty well too…that…well… I wanted to ask you if you'd be the best man at our wedding."

I was stunned, to say the least. I sure as hell didn't think they wanted me to be best man, but I guess that I was way off. I was also screaming inside. I didn't want to witness this wedding first hand, it would probably just set me off or something. But then again, I didn't want to hurt their feelings. Lizzie was my friend and I felt like a jerk for being the way I was since I saw them kissing.

"Sure. I'll do it" I said, shaking his hand. I felt like it was the wrong thing to do, personally, but for Lizzie, I guess I'd give it a shot.

After work I went to the town square to pick up some groceries for my dad. I was walking by the Laundromat when I saw a familiar face fixing her clothes. I decided to stop for a little detour.

"Lizzie!" I called out and she turned around. She smiled as I approached and finished shoving her stuff into the laundry machine, turning it on.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"It's going. Yourself?" I knew the answer before it came out.

"Well, I'm getting married, silly!" I sighed in a jokingly way.

"That's right, that's right…" I said in faux-remembrance.

"By the way, did Ethan talk to you?" she asked.

"Yes he did."

"And did you accept?"

"Of course." She squealed and gave me a hug. I could feel my heart break.

We went and sat on a bench just outside the Laundromat watching the sunset. The town had gotten quieter and there weren't that many people walking around. It was very calming, like the tree house.

"How's Larry treating you?" she asked me.

"Job's okay, Larry's a good guy. We're going drinking the night before the wedding" I said, remembering that I had to get a tux in a week.

"I hope you aren't promising a bachelor party for Ethan…Rustic Joe's is a pretty seedy place" she said, concerned. I just chuckled.

"Nah, Ethan wouldn't go for anything like that. Why go to Joe's when he gets free drinks at his restaurant?"

"Too true" she answered, nonchalantly.

"So…are you excited?" I asked.

"Of course I am! You remember how much I liked him in high school?" she said. I knew all too well, unfortunately.

"Well, it's good to hear, I'm happy for you, anyways" I said.

"I couldn't really tell with you, to be honest" she said.

"Why?"

"You were out on the lawn working on that car after the announcement, and no one's really seen you for the past couple of weeks. I just thought you were mad at me or Ethan for some reason." I went a little red, embarrassed that my little secret had been guessed by Lizzie.

"I've just been busy, really. With the car at the party, inspiration called, so I had to answer, you know?" I lied. I felt terrible. I didn't want to lie to Lizzie like this, because I loved her, but I had to.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. I could feel her blue eyes scanning me over. I just looked ahead.

"Yeah. I'm totally sure." She hugged me and squealed again.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. I was supposed to get groceries for the old man, but I'm sure he can wait. I think he's over at Bill Garrison's house anyways."

"Wanna grab a bite to eat with me?" How could I resist?

"Sure thing."

After her laundry was all finished, we went to Rosa's Diner, which was about a ten minute drive from our houses. We sat across from each other, both eating grilled cheese sandwiches and fries.

"So, you're having the wedding behind your house?" I asked, making sure.

"Yeah, I couldn't really have it any other place. Mom got married there, so did grandma, great-grandma, and so on…" she said.

"It's a nice yard. The church has seen better days anyway, well, I remember it seeing better, anyway."

"No, it's still kind of crummy."

"Still go there every Sunday?" I asked.

"Nah, it's too much hassle. I barely get to see Ethan cause of work and stuff so the Sunday mornings are ours."

"What do you do then? If you don't mind me asking, of course." She looked at me, grinning mischievously.

"We just lie in bed at his place listening to the radio and talking." Of course, there was more to their habits, but I didn't want to find out what. I felt like crap at every mention of Ethan and Lizzie being together, but for some reason the conversation always leaned in that direction.

"So…" Lizzie started, "Are you happy to be back?"

"I guess so. It's a little strange seeing all these people I remembered from high school all grown up and things like that" I answered. Lizzie nodded while biting her sandwich. "Like a few days ago. I saw Kate Saunders in the grocery store. It was weird seeing her with a baby in her stomach, I guess." Lizzie laughed.

"Not really. That'll be her fifth kid in as many years" she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked. I was pretty stunned.

"Fifth different dad too" Lizzie said, with a hint of mischief in her voice. Kate and Lizzie always fought over Ethan and to see Kate having some trouble in her life must have brought some satisfaction to her.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"I know" said Lizzie, basically killing the Kate conversation as she shoved some fries into her mouth.

"How's Wood's Mart?" I asked her, trying to fill the dead air with something resembling conversation.

"Not bad, not bad. I might get promoted to manager soon" she said.

"Oh yeah?That's good."

"Yeah, I've been a counter slave for too long, and I've helped turn that place around, so it's about time I got a promotion" she said. I remember the cleanliness of the place and the teenagers that had been hanging outside of it had actually bought stuff from inside instead of just causing trouble. I also remembered the stock room make out session, and I considered bringing it up as a reason as to why she shouldn't get promoted, but I bit my tongue.

Lizzie looked at her watch and gasped.

"Crap, I'm late for my appointment with the wedding planner! I gotta run!" she exclaimed, getting up and tossing her share of the bill on the table. After that, she leant over the table and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much when you were gone, Gordo," she whispered into my ear. "I'm so happy you're back, and I'm glad you want to be best man at the wedding." She stood up and addressed me in a louder tone. "See you in a week – hope you've got an awesome tux!" she exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up and heading towards the exit.

As I walked home from the diner, I felt like pure garbage. I was totally confused at everything in the whole world, and every time I tried to think things through, my brain just went blank.

When Lizzie was whispering in my ear, I could swear she had her eyes closed, and that hug was tighter than normal. She brought me to the tree house and held my hand. Was she in love with me? It sure looked and sounded like it, but she was marrying Ethan, another guy she loved. I was totally perplexed.

It was almost like the feelings for me were deep within her and she just couldn't express them. I could hear it, and I could feel it, but what was I going to do about it? She was getting married and that would be the end of matters.

I knew I had to do something about it, even if it meant ruining a wedding and I had the whole stupid town talking about me.


	8. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns the Lizzie McGuire franchise. Lucky!

CHAPTER 8: THE WEDDING

I had tried to talk to Lizzie about our feelings but we never had a chance. She was too busy with wedding stuff and I suddenly got really busy at work. Finally, it was the wedding day and I was still anxious to tell Lizzie how I felt about her and how I thought she felt the same. My heart sank because I knew now that there was no going back and that it was all over for what I thought was true love.

I stood in my tuxedo on a raised platform in Lizzie's backyard. Next to me on my right was Minister Stevens in all his old, crotchety glory, and past him were a row of bridesmaids I recognized as Parker, Veruca, Melina, and Claire – all girls I knew from high school.

In front of me were twenty-five seats with twenty-five faces. More people from high school, parents, children - anyone who was close to Lizzie filled the seats. They were dressed in the best clothes they had and some waved fans to get rid of the scorching heat in the air. The seats were split by a red-carpet aisle that headed up to the platform I was standing on.

It was late afternoon and the hum of insects was the only sound. Everyone was whispering quietly to themselves or not saying anything at all. The garden had been set up with beautiful flowers and white cloth everywhere. It really was a good looking backyard.

Music played and Ethan walked up to the platform via the aisle, his mom escorting him through the people. He was looking quite dapper in his tuxedo and his mom looked really proud of him. In fact, everyone looked proud. It was like he was everyone's little kid and they were all happy that their little boy was getting married to the girl they all wanted him to. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Looking good, Gordon" Ethan said, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and nodded. I was afraid if I said anything I'd just puke everywhere. It was Ethan's big day and he was more calm and relaxed than I was.

More music played and people stood up. Lizzie entered, accompanied by her dad. She looked beautiful in her white, strapless gown. She walked more graceful than usual and her little sister carried the train of the dress as nicely as possible. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Even though it was Ethan's wedding, I felt like it was mine. Here I stood, in the relative proximity of where the groom would be, watching the girl of my dreams walk up the aisle towards me. I felt really weird, but it felt as if it was meant to be as well. I didn't know what to make of that.

Lizzie finally got to the platform and flashed me a smile before looking at the minister. She took Ethan's arm in hers and people quieted down. The minister began his little speech. I began to breathe deeply and my heart started to race. It's terrible to watch the whole world crumble before your eyes slowly and surely, but I was doing just that.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of matrimony between this man and this woman…" began Minister Stevens. I sighed and watched, looking constantly at Lizzie. She would give me side glances and smiles every now and then and my heart started to crack. I was going to break down and cry, I knew it.

The minister continued his speech but I couldn't really pay attention to what he was saying until two lines snapped me back to reality. They were my one chance at salvation.

"Does anyone have any objections to this union? If they do, speak now, or forever hold their peace." I swallowed. It was now or never. I stepped forward towards Lizzie.

"I do. I object" I said. Lizzie turned and looked at me, an expression of shock on her face.

_You better come up with something good, Gordo. You're whole life depends on this moment._


	9. Fallen

DISCLAIMER: Lizzie McGuire is totally Disney's. Hilary Duff is hot, however, and deserves some recognition for that.

CHAPTER 9: FALLEN

There were gasps and yells when I made my one step approach towards Lizzie, and I could hear Lanny swearing at me loudly. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Kate Saunders went into labour from the shock. Interrupting the wedding in such a manner would be talked about for years to come. It would go down in the annals of the town's gossip history as being THE thing that people had to see.

But I wasn't concerned with that right now. Right now, it was Lizzie and me and that's all that mattered.

"Don't get married to Ethan, Lizzie. I love you. I always have…and I think you love me too. You just haven't admitted it to yourself. Please, Lizzie...let's be together" I said. My heart was pumping hard and I had broken out into a cold sweat. This was the moment of truth.

Lizzie was silent at first, her mouth agape at my outburst. Ethan just stood there, fuming a little. I didn't want to look at him in the eye, so I focused on Lizzie instead.

"Uhh…" she started. I hoped to God that things would go my way. "I don't know what to say, Gordo. I'm flattered, but I can't be with you." Even the people in the back row could hear my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Why not?" I asked. I didn't want to know why, but it's common knowledge that I love to torture myself. Hell, I think the whole world loves to torture themselves.

"Because…I don't love you like that, Gordo. You're an awesome friend and I love you for that, but I don't love you the way I love Ethan. I used to be in love with you more than anything, but then you left, and I chose to get over you. Ethan and I are in love now, and that's just it." She looked at her feet and I could feel my face get hot. She had loved me when I had loved her, but now she didn't. If I hadn't of left, then maybe we would have been together. I felt like an idiot for doing all this, knowing that I had missed my chance by about six years.

"Oh, okay…" I said, suddenly feeling awkward. I didn't know what to do. I could feel everyone looking at me and I certainly didn't want to watch the nuptials take place.

I was indecisive for a second, but ended up taking the long walk down the aisle, away from the wedding. I could hear people mumbling and muttering under their breath as I walked past them and the heat in my face only increased ten-fold.

I made it to the front lawn before I broke down and cried. I didn't want anyone to see me or hear me or consol me or apologize for me so I went over to my car – the one I fixed up the night Ethan decided to propose to Lizzie and ruin my life forever – and sat in it. I turned it on and sped away, not really knowing where I was going. All I knew is that I had to get away from the wedding as fast as possible.

I ended up at the tree house. It was nighttime and the fireflies were dancing around the pond and tree again. My face was streaked with tear lines and itwas still hot with despair. I wasn't sad or heartbroken anymore. I was mad – at myself, at Ethan, at Lizzie, and the whole town – and I just needed something calming to stop the endless rage I was feeling.

Unfortunately, the many memories of Lizzie and me at this place would infect my mind as I tried to calm down and I just kept getting angrier. I got out the car and ran up to the tree house, going inside. When I entered I just picked up whatever was closest and started smashing it. I started smashing everything I could get my hands on. I punched the wood, kicked over knick-knacks that were lying around and basically had a go at the place.

I suddenly felt very exhausted and self-conscious at what I was doing and stopped. I looked around at the destruction I had created and felt as if I had accomplished nothing by breaking things.

Funny, I hadn't really accomplished anything important by having my hissy-fit in the tree house, and I hadn't really accomplished anything in my life, either.

And that's what made me the angriest. I took endless chances – at life, love, anything – and it would all blow up in my face. I couldn't get a job in Hollywood. I couldn't get Lizzie. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't feel the way I used to. What did I have to do to get that old feeling back? That feeling of childhood, of being carefree, of having everything simple again and having the town love me like they used to. That feeling was sand in the air now, blowing away, grain by grain.

I missed my mom.

"Son?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned to look and saw my dad looking at me concerned. I was standing right in the middle of the rubble of my childhood, breathing deeply and whimpering quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, softly. I didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. No, not really, Dad.

"How did you find me?" I asked back.

"Lizzie told me this is where you'd be" he said.

"Why didn't she come herself?"

"I think you know the reason to that." He was wearing his suit from the wedding still, but the tie had loosened and his shirt was un-tucked. I looked at my tuxedo, the stains of dirt covering the front.

"You must think I'm a terrible person" I said, dejected. I was now looking at the floor. I didn't have the strength or resolve to look up.

"I don't think you're terrible" Dad said. "What you did was brave, honest, and passionate. Just like the Gordo I used to know." I was a little taken aback, but kept my gaze firmly planted on the ground. My dad never called me Gordo but I still felt like crap.

"I ruined the wedding" I said. Dad just chuckled.

"It makes for a good story" he said.

"Gee, thanks" I menacingly said. I didn't want to be a good story. I didn't know what I wanted to be anymore. There was silence between the two of us. All I could hear was the humming of bugs in the hot night air and the pumping of blood in my temples.

"Things won't be the same ever again, will they?" I asked.

"Things never are" answered my dad, who was a lot more solemn than he normally was.

"I wish I had never left."

"Either do I, but you made your choice and went with it."

"But I failed…pretty miserably too."

"So? That's what life's all about. Making mistakes, making choices, anything like that. If you fail, that's just what happens. It builds character." I knew that my dad was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working.

"I think I want to be alone" I said. There was silence and my dad stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, he turned around and left, climbing down the ladder rungs to the ground. I heard his truck start up and he drove away.

I slumped to the floor and looked out towards the pond, wondering where I went next.


	10. Sing The Leaving Song

DISCLAIMER: Lizzie McGuire is Disney's property. Be careful. Disney'll bite you if you get too close.

CHAPTER 10: SING THE LEAVING SONG

The sun was just starting to rise as I left the tree house and headed back home. I quietly snuck in and packed a bag with clothes. I took some money I had been saving up from work and left.

I sat in a bus that was heading to Los Angeles. I was going to do the whole Hollywood thing again. I thought that it was worth another shot and if I failed at least I wouldn't be near anybody.

My head leaned against the window and I felt like I was in a terrible, exhausted state. My eyes burned, my stomach felt empty, and my head ached, but my mind wandered far too much for sleep to come. I felt like I was in limbo – not really awake but not asleep either.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice. I turned and saw a pretty woman, about my age with black hair clutching a bag and pointing next to me. I shook my head no and she sat down. She ruffled her bag and clothes until she was comfortable in her seat and she looked over at me.

"Jesus, you look like hell" she said to me. I guess the bags under my red eyes, pale skin, and unclean hair was a lot worse than I first thought it was. "What happened to you?" she asked me.

"It's a long story" I said, not wanting to talk about what had occurred.

"Okay, okay. I'm Miranda by the way" she said, sticking out her hand for a handshake. Despite my clamminess, I shook her hand back. The bus revved up and started to leave the depot, heading away from the town and towards California.

"I'm David, but call me Gordo."

"Alright Gordo, now that we know each other, can I just suggest something?" I looked at her.

"Go ahead."

"You're pretty sexy, even in your little congealing state right now, but you'd be way better looking if you smiled." I looked at her and cracked a grin. "See? You're so hot right now" she said, smiling herself.

"You're not bad looking yourself" I said. I didn't know what I was doing, but it was better than saying nothing.

"Oh, signs of life? Good to know that Gordo isn't totally dead inside."

She was right. At least I wasn't TOTALLY dead inside. I looked out the window, watching the town fade away slowly. This would certainly be an interesting trip, no matter what the outcome would be.


End file.
